


【圭凉】四季

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	【圭凉】四季

【圭凉】四季

1  
初春的时候山田提议去赏樱，虽然圭人姑且是提议了约7组的大家一起，但是山田却转着眼睛想了想说：“就我们两个先去吧？”  
山田说什么圭人当然不敢忤逆，两人便算着花期约好了行程,圭人还推掉了那附近几天全部的预约，生怕计划会有所变动。  
其实两人都有活动前一天会兴奋的毛病，所以圭人便顺理成章的在山田家留宿，临睡前在有一搭没一搭的聊着天：  
“好期待啊，明天。”  
“你可别赖床啊。”  
“嗯嗯”  
“不然我可打你哦”山田说着还去拉牵在一起的手，对方却早就睡着了。  
“唉，这家伙。”他便蹭了蹭离对方近一些，‘只不过是圭人最近在用的香水味道他很喜欢罢了，并不是什么别的意思。’他这么想着，在他怀里进入了梦乡。

第二天一早，圭人果然没起来，直到山田气不过拍了他一巴掌，他才“哇”的叫着从床上坐了起来，差点撞到了正骑在他身上的山田的脸，另一种意味上吓得心脏骤停。  
山田却没有任何不好意思的样子，扯着他的胳膊拉着他起身，“快点起来洗漱啦，我便当都准备好了啊！”  
“是是是。”圭人迷迷糊糊的被拖起来，然后小心翼翼地从山田身下撤出腿，刚爬下床之后立马就被推进卫生间。  
山田则转身进了厨房，去端还在炉上温着的早已准备好的早饭。  
他忽然想，这种感觉好像是小两口的新婚生活一样，又胡乱的甩甩头强制自己忘掉这种奇怪的念头。

因为选择的日子有些早，樱花不是开得最好的时候，人也不是很多，两人便选择了靠近水边的樱花树下。  
由圭人去铺好餐布，又从山田手里接过餐盒，一切都摆好之后脱下鞋子，在靠边的位置正坐坐好，然后眨着眼盯着他山酱，还用手拍了拍自己身边的位置，他眼睛亮晶晶的，让山田有些不好拒绝。  
‘这人真是好懂。’山田这么想到。

“喏~”正在咬着三明治的圭人被脸上的冰饮冻得一激灵。  
“那个……山酱……大白天就喝酒是不是不太好啊？”圭人弱弱的询问。  
“啤酒而已有什么关系啊。”于是他又把另一罐贴到了圭人脸上，圭人只好乖乖的打开然后递给对方。  
“嗯”山田满意的接过，然后抿了一口，就势靠在了圭人的肩上，满意的舒了一口气。  
冈本圭人紧张的不行，果然，没几口之后山田就开始折腾他，简直日常撒酒疯。  
先是在他吃东西的时候去扯他的脸，又让他同时把两种口味不同的三明治放在一起吃掉，然后又在煎蛋卷上洒了一层的胡椒粉给他。  
冈本圭人觉得自己都要不行了，他山酱比清醒的时候更加胡闹，但是又很可爱，因为他喜欢他，所以并没有什么办法。

终于折腾够了的山田又困了，靠在圭人肩膀上不停的往下滑，圭人便让他枕在了自己的大腿上睡。  
他抬头去看头顶的樱花，它和他一样，还没开到最美的时候，微风拂过，花瓣便零零散散的落了下来，它落在了他的鼻尖上，他低头一甩，花瓣便落在了山田的唇上。  
他的唇比花瓣更美。  
山田皱了皱眉，努了努嘴，圭人便替他把花瓣拾起。

他盯着指间的花瓣，犹豫了一下之后捏入口中。  
凉凉的又带有一种专属于花瓣的苦涩的味道，却有淡淡的清香飘入鼻腔。  
圭人摸着自己的嘴唇——间接kiss。

山田醒来的时候，圭人故意说在他睡着的时候樱花雨特别好看，他却没说膝上的人更美。  
山田捶打着他的肩膀埋怨他怎么不叫醒他，他只是笑嘻嘻的回应。  
“因为自己的私心”，这种话要如何说出口？

2  
盛夏的时候，山田提议去海边。  
他说因为和别人的行程合不上，所以只能带圭人去。  
他说：“因为你很闲啊。”  
圭人虽然对海鲜不太感兴趣，却对提出邀约的人感兴趣，理所当然的答应了。

在宾馆的时候，山田直接把包扔下开始脱衣服，圭人一瞥，没忍住吐槽他：“你是小学生吗？”  
直接脱下长裤里面就是泳裤的山田便一抬眼，“那怎样，这样不是更方便吗，好了我不等你了。”  
“啊！我也很快的你等等我啦！”圭人便着急的去脱衣服，差点绊倒自己，惹得山田笑个不停。

一开始，仅仅是两人一前一后的走在沙滩上而已。山田直接把手机丢在了宾馆，所以圭人便把自己的手机放在长袖外套里，为了保证对方不走散而紧紧的跟着他。  
山田像是小孩子一样，忽快忽慢就是不好好走路，圭人帮他拎着鞋子，自己深一脚浅一脚的走着，沙子从缝隙中渗入，包裹着脚趾，像胡椒面一样柔软又带有太阳炙烤过的温度。  
大概是因为这片海域有些偏僻又隐蔽，所以观光客很少，两人除了墨镜以外其他伪装都没做。

这时候山田突然回头：“嘿，圭人。”  
“嗯？……呜哇！”走在后方的圭人在出神，差点撞上他。  
“嘿！”山田勾起了嘴角，一抬脚踢起了一片沙子到圭人小腿上。  
“哇！”等圭人想起要反击的时候，山田已经跑远了，还回过头来冲他吐舌头。  
“啊！你等等我啊！”圭人便拎着两双鞋子，穿着装着手机的长袖外套，拔腿在沙滩上跑着，由衷的感叹道自己果然缺乏锻炼。

山田跑到水里，海浪冲刷着他的小腿，他便一点点向深处走去，大海总有种未知的神秘感，海水流过肌肤的触感、带有咸味的潮湿的空气、望不到边际的水面，仿佛一直延伸到世界的尽头。  
圭人跟着也踩进了水中，他看着他的背影，距离那么近，越又似乎是那么远。  
“山酱，别走的太深了，浪变大了。”圭人在他身后一边说一边追过来。  
山田回头看他，笑了出来，对方的样子有些狼狈，打理好的头发已经被海风吹乱了，刘海黏在额头上，手里提着鞋子，小腿上还有沙子粘着，拉开的上衣外套有些歪，当然这一切的始作俑者便是自己。  
他稍微走上前去想为他拉好外套，顺便嘲笑他的样子，浪打了过来，他一个没站稳，圭人去护他，他便跌进了圭人怀里。

他吓了一跳，却理所应当觉得自己不会摔倒，笑着支起身来去看对方的脸。  
‘啊，又是那个表情’他想。

圭人总是会不自觉的皱眉，自己却能看出其中的不同。  
他不知道自己是怎么想的，自然地伸手去抚平他的眉心，脸凑得很近，差一点就能吻上去的程度。  
他能听到自己快要超速的心跳声，圭人的体温比他要高，他的温度从自己指腹传来，而自己的脸颊却好像更烫一点。

忽然一阵风刮了过来，他把头埋进圭人颈窝去躲避，海浪溅到大腿上。  
圭人便低头对他说：“我们回岸上去吧？”  
山田点了点头，希望微凉的海风能吹降自己脸上快要燃起的温度。

两人随意的找了一块沙滩，就那么肩并肩坐在海滩上凝视着水平线，竟然不约而同的伸出手去，把橘黄色的夕阳圈在指缝之间，所以两只手便重叠了。  
“噗！”山田用手把圭人的手打开，圭人便偷偷的蹭回去，他笑出声，圭人也跟着笑了起来。  
夕阳把两个人的影子拖得很长很长，就像他们在一起的时光，可以变得更久更久。

“阿嚏”山田打了个喷嚏。  
圭人便把外套脱下来给山田披上，“我们回去吧？”  
“嗯，话说晚上要吃什么？”山田一边穿着外套一边看他，外套上带有他的温度，是令人心跳加速的程度。  
“拉面？”  
“哈？来海边了你却说要吃拉面？”  
“唔……那我们去寿司店……吃拉面？”  
“噗！……话说我脚上都是沙子不想穿鞋。”  
“诶……”圭人纠结的看着对方。  
“就算去水里冲冲也还是会沾到沙子的。”他盯着圭人，早就看穿了他的想法，笑的眼睛弯成了月牙。  
圭人叹了口气，转了过去又稍微弯了下腰。  
山田一蹿，便跳到了圭人背上，圭人两手都拿着鞋子没法搂着他，他就自己紧紧的环着圭人的脖子，脚一勾牢牢地夹着圭人的腰。  
山田凉介觉得自己意外的心跳的很快，圭人的体温仅仅隔着一层薄薄的衣料，他身上甜腻的香水味混合着海水的味道，意外的好闻，所以他便没有去贴着对方的背，害怕此时的心脏鼓动会暴露了自己的心声。

两个人就一边胡闹一边走，一起看了夕阳，山田还“嘿~”的对着海平面边大喊边挥手，圭人说小心点别掉下去了，山田就笑着夹了夹他的腰说我很擅长啊，圭人都不知道怎么吐槽他好。  
虽然自己总是被这样撒娇，但是也还有他以外的人背过他，心情会有些复杂。  
山田也不像平常那样紧紧地贴着他的后背，海风吹过的缝隙便凉凉的，带着一丝落寞。  
忽然，山田搂紧了他，脸颊贴近他的颈窝，四周只剩下海浪冲刷沙滩的声音。  
“嗯？”圭人偏头看他，对方的唇便蹭上了他的脸。  
“圭人……”  
“嗯。”  
“真好啊，这样”他把脸埋住咕哝道。  
“嗯。”圭人停下来，颠了一下，用手背去扶他的腿调整位置，然后接着向前走，他忽然觉得这样的话，他能一直走下去，无论哪里。

等到秋天的时候，两人终于解开了心结，他第一次正经的对他告白，他笑着说：“你知道我的答案。”  
他去吻他，凑近唇边的时候，他补上了那么一句，“我对你的喜欢，是永远的那种。”像他当初承诺过的一样。 

山田凉介笑着回应他的“好”也被圭人一同吞入口中。

3

深秋的时候因为通告突然变多，一起工作的时间虽然增加了，但是独处的时间却变少了。  
不像两个人在一起可以自由的活动，所以圭人便总是会歪着头看他。  
山田凉介可能是注意到了，然后也回过头来看他，冲他快速的眨眼，圭人没绷住笑了出来，便又被兄组的人说教了，圭人却低着头笑得很开心。  
差不多结束的时候，圭人正在喝水，山田就悄悄凑近去戳他的腰，害得圭人差点把水喷出来，为了不做这样不符合礼仪的行为而强硬的咽下去所以呛到了，圭人捂着嘴咳了半天，脸都憋红了。  
“一起回家吧？像往常那样。”山田笑着说。  
圭人一边忍住咳一边拼命点头。

“到这边就可以了。”山田看着窗外说，然后轻轻勾了勾圭人的小指。  
“今天辛苦了啦。”圭人挥着手跟经纪人告别然后也下了车。  
以前大家都一起行动的时候就是这样，经纪人会把他们放在靠中间的位置让他们自己回家，两人便事先约好了去哪，从这里再一起出发。

可能是因为突然之间又变成了独处，可能是因为两人之前有过跨越朋友之间的举动，忽然都不知道要说什么，恋人之间的话，这种时候要有怎样的举动比较好？从前这样也能相处几个小时的两人之间，气氛稍微有些尴尬，他们就那么慢慢的往前走着，却无比的安心。  
走在外侧的圭人因为走路姿势的缘故总会若有若无的碰到山田的肩膀，这种细微又亲昵的触碰让他有点心跳加速，山田便有些紧张的去看他的侧脸。

映入眼前的，是一片秋叶火红的枫树林，被太阳沐浴的有些偏橘红的叶片和暖棕色的树干融合的恰到好处。  
下过雪之后被压的微垂的角度也好，因为气温骤降而变得有些透明感的枫叶也好，那份嫣然不动的安心感也好，像是一副在画廊角落被展出的油画，上方只打了一束暖色调的光，却将美景永远的固定住，固定在心里。

他忽然停住了，他不知道要用怎样的语言去形容心中的感觉，温暖？安定？美丽？都不够贴切，硬要说的话，大概是感觉到了“爱”吧。  
“怎么……了？”话还没说完的圭人顺着山田目光的方向看了过去。  
他像是忘记了如何去呼吸，这条路，曾经有这么美吗？  
从前的自己从来没有停下来去看过四周的风景，目光一直停留在身边的人身上。  
又或者，是因为和一个人一起，周围本应平淡无奇的景色才会如此美好吧。

他拉着他的手向前走去，今天东京之白天稍微下了点雪，靴子踩在雪地上发出咯吱咯吱的声响。  
夕阳格外的温暖，光透过的树影下，有着隐藏在薄雪下方殷红的树叶、有着在这之下支撑着它们的因为背光看上去显得有些漆黑的树干，与远处看上去所不同的，是缺乏了那份柔和的朦胧感却又格外对比鲜明的红与黑。  
树干湿漉漉的，像是被用心雕琢过得玉石质艺术品。  
微风吹过的时候，细小的雪花便落了下来，像是枫树为两个人又下了一次雪，美得令人心动。

圭人的鼻尖冻得红红的，用另一只手抚去山田发上的雪。  
他不自觉的去握紧了他的手，眼泪在眼眶中打转，他去看他，他想说，‘这么美的景色，是和你一起看到的，真好。’  
他没有说出来，他已经从他的表情中读了出来。

想和深爱的人一起看同样的风景，这不是理所当然的事吗。  
山田伸手去摸他的脸，想说‘这么大人了不要哭了’意识到时自己竟然也湿了眼眶。  
他伸手扯着圭人的围巾，就那样和他在树下接吻。  
他忽然发现，原来喜欢一个人是这么幸福的一件事，仅仅是拥有了对方，便像是拥有了全世界。  
圭人将他搂在怀里，露出的额头贴着他的额发，温柔的回应着他。

冈本圭人曾经认为，得不到的东西才是最好的，放在心里，用记忆为它包裹了一层又一层，有种模糊又神秘的美感，总是会带着遗憾，那种“总是缺一点”才是最重要的，求而不得的那种残念的感会存留一生。  
但他却发现，两个人在一起和单恋不同，正是因为会近距离的陪在他身边，会不断的发现对方的优点，当然也会发现缺点，正是这样和完美不同的普通又平凡的每一天，感情才会不断的积累、叠加、充满，他都快要搞不清自己所谓“最爱”的极限在哪里，因为每天都会发觉，自己会更爱对方一些，快要满溢出来的感情，永远不会有尽头。  
4  
隆冬的时候，山田拉着圭人的胳膊，告诉他今年的圣诞节不能一起过了，毕竟难得家里要聚会。  
他知道山田把“要不要一起来”噎在了喉咙里，所以他也知趣的没有说今年自己大概会是一个人。

圭人望着手机通讯录发呆，“啊……知念说要去找薮君来的。”不是平常一起的朋友的话，约别人感觉又有些唐突。  
“哇！”手机突然响了起来，吓得他差点把手机扔出去。  
“喂。”  
“喂，一个人？”  
“嗯，爸爸出去了。”  
“哦，那给我开下门。”  
“诶？？”圭人飞奔到门边，看着戴着帽子歪着头夹着电话，围巾口罩手套裹得厚厚的他家山酱。  
圭人伸手接过他手中的购物袋，然后又帮对方脱掉了外套，山田这才解放了出来。  
“没想到今天没有那么冷啊，我快热死了。”  
圭人愣愣地听着，然后把他脱下来的御寒用品都整理好，分门别类的挂好。  
“幸好爸爸不在啊，可不能让他看到我这个样子。”山田终于摊在沙发上，接过圭人递过来的热可可暖手。  
“你提前说一声嘛，我会去接你的。”圭人也在他身边坐好，帮他理了理有些被压乱的头发。  
“呼~”山田对着热可可吹了一口气，把热气吹到了圭人脸上，看着他皱着眉头眯着眼睛很困扰的样子笑着说：“想给你个惊喜嘛。”  
圭人咬了咬嘴唇，伸手去捧住山田的手，拉过来又伸着脖子去喝了一口杯子里的热可可。  
“好甜！”  
“你干嘛啦！”山田笑着把杯子放下，然后勾过圭人的脖子去舔他的唇。  
他还没有把那句“真的好甜”说出口，便被圭人吻了个结实。

他含着他的唇说，“我好想你。”  
他轻咬着他的唇说，“所以我来了啊。”  
圭人把他压在沙发背上，手摸进毛衣里抚摸着他朝思夜想的皮肤。  
山田甩掉拖鞋用腿勾住圭人的腰，捏着他胳膊说：“你最近有在好好锻炼么？”  
“有啊。”  
“嗯……真的？”  
圭人一揽便把对方抱了起来，“倒是你，最近有在好好吃饭么？”  
“我正准备要吃。”  
圭人笑了一下，搂着人往房间里走，山田则动手解着圭人睡衣的扣子。  
直到关上了门，两人才把衣服通通丢到地上。  
圭人低头去舔咬对方的乳首，山田被拨撩的不行，腰一软不由得松开了腿，圭人便把他放在床上，舌头向下滑动埋头下去，去含他胯下的软肉。  
圭人张口的时候会先侧着头然后伸出舌头去舔他的东西，之后才会一点点整根吞吐，还不忘伸手把耳边的长发别到耳后再去摩擦他的大腿内壁。  
光是看着已经十分具有视觉冲击力了，山田用手捂着嘴，有些害羞的偏过头不敢看下去，自己的恋人有时候真是撩人的不行，他的这种表情，真不想其他人看到。

觉得差不多的时候，圭人便起身跪上床，从抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑油，上次用的油含有香料，害得两人后来都无法忍住不去多想的去用那瓶护手霜，最后只有扔掉的命运，想想还是挺心疼的。  
山田看着他从瓶中倾倒出液体，用手心摩擦捂热，手掌分开时还会拉出黏黏的丝出来，真是有够色情。  
随后这人便把这种糟糕到不行的液体涂抹到自己的私处，山田还没来得及吐槽便被圭人吻住，随着他口舌的动作，下方也被探入手指。  
山田觉得自己已经有点神志不清了，自己的东西还硬到不行，随着他的动作轻微的颤着，前段溢出的液体顺着性器流下来，正对接下来的行为兴奋到不行。  
因为圭人的手指可以伸到很好的地方，惹得山田亢奋到不行，忍不住搂着圭人的脖子把自己往他怀里送。  
圭人揉着对方的腰，又去捏他的臀瓣，山田有些按耐不住，他去勾对方的舌，似乎是在邀请着他一般贴近他的胸口。  
山田在床上总是会这样热情又不加掩饰的邀请他，圭人同样很享受这一点。

受到诱惑的圭人便一边吻着他一边去摸随手放在桌上的瓶子，随意的挤了点出来涂抹在自己的下身上，又缓慢的抽出自己的手指，扶着自己的根部，然后用前端去磨蹭山田的穴口，另一只手捏着他的腿一点点挤进对方体内。  
不知道是因为亢奋还是不适，圭人能感觉到对方的身体有些紧绷着，整根没入之后两个人都长舒了一口气。  
圭人向前顶了顶，低头去问他：“我可以动吗？”  
后穴涨得不行的山田用模糊到不行的呻吟声去回应他。  
他便恶作剧般伸手去抚摸他的胸口：“山酱，你别夹这么紧。”  
山田抬手想去打他，却根本没有力气，只是轻轻触到圭人胳膊的程度罢了。  
圭人抬手去握他的手，然后牵过来去吻他的手指，压下身去又用另一只手扣住山田的腰开始缓慢的动作，山田便忍不住叫了出来。

山田虽然用手捂着嘴，呻吟声却还是从无力到闭不紧的指缝中漏了出来。  
圭人跪在床上，把山田随着身体摆动的腿架在自己腿上，大概是因为有润滑液的帮助，进出得比之前那次要容易。液体顺着结合处被挤了出来，顺着山田的股缝往下流，这种感觉简直羞耻极了，此时的他却顾不上那么多，每次圭人的性器磨过某一点的时候就惹得他一阵颤抖，舒服的头皮发麻，他伸手去勾圭人的脖子，然后去抓挠他的后背，自己的欲望总是会蹭到圭人的小腹，留下一片黏腻的水渍。

冈本圭人觉得自己大概快要变成受虐狂了，山田越是去抓他、自己越能感觉到疼痛，快感就越加强烈，去享受彼此交合的同时，那种痛觉加深了做爱的真实性，把这种犹如动物本能般的疯狂行为变得充实而深刻。  
只有人类才会为了自己的欢愉享乐而进行生殖功用之外的性行为。  
‘不过这真的有些痛，大概是出血了’，圭人一边出神的这么想，一边调整着角度去顶山田的敏感点，同时抽出他身下的手搓去着对方的性器。  
肉体拍打的声音和滋滋的水声充满了房间，山田舒服到脚趾都蜷了起来，小腿勾着圭人的腰，用脚跟去顶着他的背，好让他能进的更深一点，圭人便低头去舔舐他的锁骨。  
山田被迫折成一个扭曲的姿势却因此兴奋地要命，伸手扯着圭人的头发向他索吻，冈本圭人当然不会放过这种机会，勾着对方的舌不肯松口。  
这种疯狂的性行为，自己是从什么时候变得如此熟练的，两人都早已不记得了，那种渴望着对方身心的本能让彼此的躯体契合程度越来越高，就像是本应该为一体一般，只是从分离状态又归为合一罢了，顺理成章般遵循着本心的结合。

前后都被刺激着的山田觉得自己快要疯了，模糊的思考对方什么时候变得这么糟糕的同时又不得不承认自己的确是被弄得舒服的要死，颤抖着在他手中泄了出来，高潮到颤抖的搂紧圭人的脖子，被汗水打湿的发蹭着他的脸，随后圭人也顶进最深处，颤了两下就那么射在了里面。  
圭人付下身去吻他，在高潮余韵下的两人用唇厮磨了许久才依依不舍的分开。

圭人带山田去洗澡的时候，对方累的不行就软软的趴在圭人怀里。  
“凉介……”圭人趁机去捏对方的脸，然后把他的手臂搭到自己肩上好把人抱起来。  
山田因为被折腾起来有些不舒服，抬眼去瞪圭人表示自己不喜欢这个公主抱的方式，圭人便一脸无辜的说：“别的姿势的话……那个东西会流出来，我就要不行了。”  
山田凉介迷迷糊糊得思考了几秒，红着脸表示“你这家伙太糟糕了，等我有力气了一定打你！”

“所以说，怎么今天突然过来了？”圭人从床上支起身来问他。  
“啊……”他稍微蹭了蹭，挪得离圭人更近了点，脸背过去才慢悠悠的说：“逛超市的时候食材一不小心买多了，偶尔也想在你这边做饭啊，因为你又不过来找我。”说着还用头稍微顶了下圭人的胳膊。  
“嘛……我要看家嘛。”  
“所以说，爸爸一直不在？”他转头去看他。  
“嗯，大概要出去个一周左右。”  
“那么你圣诞节的时候也是一个人？”  
“啊……还是暴露了？”  
“不会寂寞吗？”山田勾起唇角，像只狡猾的猫咪。  
“是啊，好寂寞啊~”圭人用脸贴蹭着山田的肩头撒娇。  
“好啦好啦，我会给你打电话的。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“那明天早餐要吃和式的！”  
“噗，一整天都让你吃和式的。”山田笑着转过来去刮圭人的鼻尖。  
圭人便张口去咬山田的手指，猝不及防被咬的山田便去打圭人的头。  
两个人在被窝里笑成一团。

后来那一整天的和式餐品是山田一边吐槽圭人给他帮忙净捣乱，一边说他：“你要是没了我要怎么办啊。”制作的。  
圭人便从身后搂着他的腰说：“那就勉强的想着你度过好了。”  
山田被哄得不行，以碍事为由把他赶出了厨房，还差遣他去买饮料。  
圭人磨磨蹭蹭回家的时候山田已经把饭做好了，他便在心满意足的吃到了喜欢的人之后又吃到了喜欢的食物。

第二天便是平安夜，睡到中午才起的圭人便接到了恋人的电话。  
“早啊~”  
“早个头啦，一会儿有预定吗？”  
“嗯……大概就是把山酱做的饭拿出来热了吃，然后看山酱表纸的杂和剧度过？”  
“好了好了你别说了”，虽然对方看不到，山田依旧捂住了自己的脸，“……我晚点再打给你，我们已经在路上啦。”  
“也帮我跟家人问好哦~”  
“我知道啦，空说它想你（笑）”  
“汪咕~那我也想它。”  
“挂啦，笨蛋。”  
圭人在床上翻了个身，然后抓过放在床头的杂志看，‘说到圣诞，应该什么时候把礼物交给他好呢。’圭人杵着下巴想着。  
磨磨蹭蹭的玩了一下午，然后又吃着山田做的和式料理开心的更了博客，好好的抒发了一下“今年是一个人的怨念和其实并没有那么孤独哦”的感想的圭人接到了来自山田的电话。  
“Merry Christmas！”  
“Merry Christmas~”  
“话说你现在从椅子上起来。”  
“诶？你怎么知道我在椅子上啦。”  
“你不是刚更新完嘛（笑）好啦你快起来。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“向后转出房间”  
“嗯嗯”  
“然后走到冰箱前。”  
“嗯……等一下哦……到了”  
“打开，第三层有个盒子，小心点拿哦。”  
“唔……这是什么？”  
“你打开看看。”  
“……呜……山……山酱。”  
“怎么啦。”  
“我真是爱死你了。”  
“怎么样，不错吧？之前跟姐姐一起研究过呢，就是偷偷借用了那边的烤箱。”  
“呜……”圭人从来没想过，这辈子还能吃到山田专门为他做的蛋糕，幸福的要哭了，或者说已经哭出来了。  
“别哭啦……”  
“山酱我喜欢你！”  
“噗，你小点声……”然后山田也放低声音，“我也……喜欢你。”  
“山酱，草莓好甜。”  
“是啊，不是你买的吗？”这人想说什么啊，山田有些蒙圈。  
“嗯，不过比起草莓，还是你更甜。”  
“笨蛋！”山田红着耳根挂了电话。  
圭人低头用手指抹了一块奶油下来，全部含入口中：“啊，果然，超级甜。”


End file.
